Nuestro destino
by soraky
Summary: Esta linda historia sasunaru esta ambientada en una epoca donde naruto era parte de la nobleza de un reino y sasuke un viajero y por extrañas coincidencias se conocen y algo cambia para siempre en ellos
1. No quiero mi soledad

Aunque no pueda asegurarte el hecho de ser siempre el mismo juro que te amare por siempre con toda el alma ya que este sentimiento será difícil de ignorara e imposible de olvidar ……………………….por favor recuerda eso siempre

A que le temes ……?

**Capitulo 1:soledad**

Otro vez tengo que mirar a través de esta ventana a pesar que ya eh memorizado cada objeto , edificio y lugar que esto me permite visualizar ,me resulta imposible creer que estoy bien de salud y aun asi no se me permite salir de este castillo y lo peor de esto es que esta prohibido que alguien me diga el motivo de este aislamiento ,lo único que me dice la reina cada vez que intento preguntarle es –es para que no sufras como tantos años atrás-—pero quisiera poder responderle de que manera esto puede protegerme acaso es posible que alguien no se lastime tan solo por no tener contacto con las demás personas .

NO me niego a creer eso lo único que siento es oscuridad a mi alrededor creciendo cada vez mas a tal medida que ya me resulta difícil no sentir odio por las personas que no se atreven a cercase a mi pero y si fuera verdad que el hecho de conocer alguien me lastimaría ,que importa si es que con eso podría experimentar por lo menos algo diferente pero y acaso el hecho de conocer a nadie no lastima ,no duele, ni siquiera se mucho sobre la reina quien asumió el trono desde que el anterior fue asesinado o algo así y sobre mi solo se que me llamo Naruto uzumaki , soy parte de la familia real pero esa es la única información a la cual puedo tener acceso , el conocimiento de mi realidad se mi limita a unas cuantas oraciones y ya .

Todos los dias camino por los mismos pasillos se podría decir que podría caminar por ellos sin necesidad de tener los ojos abiertos y casi siempre es el mismo recorrido de mi cuarto hacia la biblioteca , ya estoy cansado de tener que sentarme y leer tantos libros como pueda para poder imaginar diferentes lugares y tratar de sentir lo que sienten los personajes durante sus experiencias puesto que yo no puedo realizar las mías.

Pero a pesar de todo , estoy seguro que podré hacerlo algún día a pesar que a veces me niegue a creer en ese sueño que fue fomentado por leer tantas historias diferentes ,entre ellas siempre destaca una donde el protagonista quien ama con el alma a una chica quien lo ama también arriesga su vida para poderla salvar de distintos clase de peligros pero a pesar de que eh leído muchas veces esta historia aun no me atrevo a leer el final por que no quiero que esa historia acabara, ya no tendría una puerta que me permite acceder a tratar de entender es clase de sentimiento llamado amor, le comente sobre esta historia a Tsunade sama hace ya tiempo y se molesto mucho conmigo me dijo que esos eran sentimientos que yo no debía tratar de entender

Han sido innumerables el número de días que eh tenido que sentir la absoluta oscuridad

Pero hoy voy a hacer que sea un día diferente ya no quiero que esta oscuridad me sofoque así que eh decidido escapar solo por unas horas y así poder conocer un poco mas sobre el pueblo de este reino y el tipo de vida que tienen, estoy seguro que Tsunade sama me castigara por mi osadía pero sera un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr , ya eh meditado esto muchas veces y decidí que lo haria cuando la Tsunade sama tuviera que salir del castillo y hoy es el día.

**Nota de la autora:** es algo chiquito pero lo continuare si es que les gusta…--seria mi primer historia yaoi--si tienen algún comentario o critica díganmela pero no sean muy duros por favor y espero que les guste el próximo capitulo si será full sasunaru es solo que quise hacer una introducción

Próximo capitulo: Sasuke


	2. Quiero mi venganza

Aunque no seas siempre el mismo, te seguiré amando con todas mis fuerzas y no te preocupes que yo siempre estaré a tu lado para asegurarme que siempre seas el mismo

Mi mayor temor es el tener que separarme de ti

**Capitulo 2:** sasuke

Al parecer ya estoy llegando al siguiente reino, es tal y como me lo describió mi hermano ,me pregunto si podré quedarme aquí un tiempo ,después de todo necesito un descano . es una lastima que no me pueda quedar mucho tiempo aquí …ya que me agrada este lugar…es muy hermoso , tiene un ambiente muy armonioso , las personas son muy amigables y a donde quiera que veo siempre veo a las personas felices –me gustaría sentir lo mismo- …deben de tener un muy buen gobernante.

Ah es cierto como se llamaba la reina ?, ah si ya recordé su nombre es Tsunade sama y según lo que me contó mi hermano ,llego al trono a pesar de no ser parte de la familia real …..eso si que fue una situación muy extraña , lastima que no tenga mas información sobre este lugar, me pregunto donde estará mi hermano ….pronto ya nos encontraremos y solo en ese momento no antes , no después solo en ese preciso momento me vengare es por eso que eh venido viajando tanto tiempo .

Eh comenzado este viaje en busca de ti desde ya cierto tiempo atrás pero porque , por que aun no puedo encontrarte , es acaso por que no soy lo suficientemente capaz para hacerlo y lo que es peor que nada es este deseo de venganza que me viene consumiendo desde ese trágico día que me cuesta tanto recordar por la gran cantidad de dolor , ira ,o dio que traen consigo , nunca te perdonare lo que hiciste , tu condenaste a nuestra familia , nos condenaste a morir sin siquiera saberlo pareciera mentira que yo fui el único que logro escapar a esa sentencia debido a que estaba cerca del río jugando con otro niño de mi edad, puede que el no haber estado en casa en ese momento haiga sido bueno como también malo puesto que a nadie le gustaría quedarse completamente solo a tan corta edad .

Es cierto que no estuviste en casa el día del asesinato pero aun así eso fue tu culpa ya que tomaste una mala decisión y nosotros tuvimos que pagar las consecuencias y lo mas aborrecible es que una vez paso ese incidente solo huiste del reino y nunca mas se supo de ti , acaso eres un cobarde o que .

Eh pensado muchas veces sobre los motivos que pudiste haber tenido para haber hecho eso pero aun no logro entender y sabes , hermano ya no me interesa comprenderlo solo me importa la venganza la cual solo podré alcanzar el día que tu mueras y eso será pronto eso te lo puedo asegurar , no en vano eh venido buscándote ,y no me importa si este objetivo es un error o si sea lo correcto , eh decidido solo seguir lo que yo crea mejor .

Se supone que el tiempo es lo único que cura las heridas no es así? ,pero que sucede cuando este solo las empeora , cuando este solo hace incrementar cada vez mas un profundo odio ,ya que te hace recordar constantemente memorias muy bellas pero dolorosas a la vez debido a que estas te hacen recordar a aquellas personas que nunca podrán volver a estar a tu lado , haciendo que el tiempo solo se convierta en el principal culpable de un gran sentimiento de venganza.

Es cierto que ya no me queda nada, de que ya no tengo familia, una casa, un lugar al que pueda llamar hogar y mucho menos una persona a quien amar y aunque siempre me eh preguntado que se sentirá el amar a alguien, me eh decidido a no relacionarme con personas para que cuando estos ya no estén, no duela tanto.

Pero en fin, ya debo dejar de sumergirme tanto en mis pensamientos eso solo me lastima mas aun,sera mejor que continue mi camino pero y esa persona por que se estara escondiendo de los guardias, será un ladrón, bueno no es mi problema al fin y al cabo es problema de la policía ademas no debo mesclarme con las personas ,ah? Por que me estara mirando, será que se percato ya de que lo eh estado observando, será mejor que salga de aqui pronto .

joven! Espere, por favor se lo suplico, ayúdeme

lo lamento pero no es mi problema y por consiguiente no tengo por que involucrarme

por favor, solo quiero dejar la soledad aunque sea solo un dia

soledad?, y como puedes saber si el dejarla no te lastimaria aun mas

se muy bien que es algo que no puedo anticipar pero aun asi quiero hacerlo

bueno, te ayudare a evadir a los guardias pero despues de eso ya no tendre nada que ver contigo

esta bien, gracias…disculpe me podría decir su nombre

no creo que sea necesario pero de todas maneras te lo dire …mi nombre es sasuke uchiha

**Nota de la autora:** muchas gracias a miriken y a sakuris por animarme a hacer otro capitulo, espero que mas personas puedan leerlo y me digan que opinan , estos dos primeros capítulos han sido algo así como un prologo –contando la situación de los personajes principales ---a partir del siguiente capitulo voy a hacerlos mucho mas largos.


	3. Dos extraños

Después de que estos dos extraños se encontraran, comenzó a llover como si el cielo manifestara su lamento por el desfortunio de esos destinos que a partir de ese momento se unirían a pesar que esto solo evocaría recuerdos dolorosos

Capitulo 3: Dos extraños

En medio de la lluvia dos personas corrían muy deprisa puesto que los perseguían la guardia real y para despistarlos se adentraron en el bosque , el motivo de esto era aun incierto para uno de ellos por eso este le dijo al otro , si no tienes aspecto de delincuente entonces porque te están persiguiendo y el solo manifestó una gran sonrisa en su rostro y le pregunto, por tu vestimenta no vives en este reino , ¿de donde eres?,no tengo por que contestarte te dije que solo te ayudaría esta vez y así será por consiguiente no te diré mas sobre mi ,no quiero involucrarme con las personas

Naruto se detuvo en ese instante y le dijo a sasuke , te diré algo y espero lo recuerdes yo solo quiero conocer nuevos lugares y poder saber que significan tantos sentimientos como la amistad , el compañerismo , el amor a los cuales solo eh tenido acceso a través de libros y tu solo dices que no quieres relacionarte con los demás , sencillamente no lo entiendo ,pero si ese es el caso entonces prefiero que no me ayudes ; estoy seguro que te dije que después de esto no nos volveríamos a ver entonces a que se debe tu reclamo ahora y por ultimo si no deseas mi ayuda entonces por mi esta bien de todas maneras tu me la pediste ; ¡bien! Entonces no quiero tu ayuda y sabes algo ya se por que no quieres involucrarte con alguien, claro quien va a querer ser tu amigo.

Así Naruto dio media vuelta muy enojado , adentrándose en el bosque mientras sasuke se quedo pensando sobre lo que le había dicho, se sintió culpable por haber sido tan arrogante , cosa rara en el ya que el no era del tipo de personas que se arrepentía de sus acciones ,por el contrario ,decidió voltear y disculparse pero al voltear vio como un extraño se acercaba a Naruto por su espalda , sin pensarlo sasuke fue corriendo hasta donde estaba el y de un solo golpe alejo al extraño, Naruto se percato de lo que sucedía y se quedo mirando a sasuke y le dijo , acaso no preferías estar solo ,cállate le respondió , solo te ayude como cualquiera hubiese hecho , sasuke , tu eres un viajero verdad , me doy cuenta por la variedad de artículos que cargas entonces te propongo algo ; pues dime de que se trata , veras yo quiero viajar y tu lo haces muy seguido así que mi trato es que si me llevas contigo a tus viajes yo cubriré los gastos económicos tanto tuyo como mío, sasuke medito , tal vez no sea tan mala idea después de todo me hace falta dinero y además no tengo pensado involucrarme mucho con este chico, esta bien acepto le respondió sasuke.

Después de eso ambos se dieron un apretón de manos y acordaron el trato , pero Naruto lucia muy angustiado y sasuke se percato de esto, que te sucede pareces asustado, a decir verdad si , no puedo quedarme en este reino debo viajar lejos , sasuke le dijo entonces nos iremos ahora mismo después de todo ,tu eres el que cubre los gastos pero como ya era de noche decidieron acampar y esperar hasta la mañana

Al día siguiente ambos salieron de ese reino y aun tenían muchas dudas acerca de la identidad de su compañero , Naruto puesto que era muy curioso y quería saberlo todo , le pregunto a sasuke la razón de porque iba viajando de un lado a otro ,sasuke le contesto , es realmente necesario que sepas todo sobre mi ; pues claro esa es la unica manera que podamos ser amigos o al menos eso lei en un libro; ¿amigos? Y como puedes afirmar que lo seremos , el hecho que me ayudes con mis gastos no quiere decir que seremos amigos ;puede que tengas razon pero sino lo intento como podré saber el resultado ; bueno, como quieras si es tan necesario para ti te lo diré, tengo que encontrar a mi hermano mayor a cualquier precio y asi tenga que buscarlo muchos años lo seguiré haciendo; pero como estas tan seguro de que aun sigue vivo; eso no lo se pero si no lo busco entonces nunca me enterare :Naruto se quedo pensando sobre el hermano de sasuke , tenia muchas dudas pero cuando decidió preguntarle , el lo interrumpió y le pregunto la razón por la cual lo perseguían y de donde había sacado tanto dinero como para compartirlo con el ; la verdad es que soy un noble y me eh escapado del castillo donde no se me tenia permitido salir ni interactuar con otras personas respondió Naruto mientras agachaba la cabeza ;estoy seguro que debieron tener un muy fuerte motivo como para aislarte de todos le dijo sasuke sin mirarlo a la cara ; por mas fuerte que halla sido , acaso yo no tengo opinión grito Naruto; seguramente no respondió sasuke con una voz sumamente fría.

Sasuke, _¿tienes recuerdos doloroso?_ pregunto Naruto ;que estas diciendo , todas las personas tenemos recuerdos que preferiríamos no olvidar respondió sasuke con un tono algo enojado puesto que le pareció absurda la pregunta después de un rato sasuke sugirió que seria mejor descansar ya que ya iba a anochecer a lo que Naruto respondió afirmativamente , después de todo el también estaba cansado.

Esa noche ambos tuvieron sueños muy extraños sobre gente que nunca habían visto en sus vidas pero por la mañana prefirieron ignorarlos ya que creyeron que era solo un sueño y nada mas. Así continuaron su camino ignorando por completo el significado de dichos sueños.

**Nota de la autora:** bueno ahí esta el tercer capitulo y lamento si no lo hice antes es que tuve exámenes finales y no tuve tiempo , por cierto gracias por seguir leyendo y por las sugerencias , estoy tratando de tenerlas en cuenta.


End file.
